Please stay, daddy
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: TVXQ , Yunho , Changmin, fatherxson tapi bukan inchest hoho . "appa, aku sudah menabung sebanyak 3000 won selama ini" "lalu, untuk apa kau minta uang lebih pada appa?" . DLDR . RnR please?


**Please stay, Daddy**

**A/N:** terinspirasi waktu abis baca salah satu cerita di contoh-contoh soal ujian di buku PM bahasa Inggris kelas 9 (about 2 years ago lah). Jadi jangan heran buat kalian para pelajar yang merasa pernah liat.

"appa" suara lembut bocah berumur 6 tahun itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Jung Yunho, appanya yang baru pulang dari kantornya, salah satu bengkel yang sudah terkenal namanya.

Yunho awalnya membuat bengkel itu bersama sahabatnya, lama kelamaan bengkel itu semakin besar dan besar. Tahun lalu, sahabatnya itu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hingga kini Yunho mengurus sendiri bengkel yang kini sudah memiliki cabang di berbagai kota.

Lelah? Sudah pasti. Ditambah istrinya, Jung Jaejoong, yang baru saja meninggal 2 bulan lalu, membuatnya jadi menghabiskan waktu dikantor, sebab selalu teringat istrinya kalau ia pulang kerumah.

Berbeda dengan Changmin, bocah berummur 6 tahun itu kian kesepian karena ayahnya selalu pulang malam, sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya yang dahulu.

"appa.. engghh... penghasilan appa saat ini, ada berapa banyak?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho menoleh, "itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Jung Changmin" jawab Yunho, apa dia berfikir sedang bicara dengan relasinya? Bicaranya sangat formal dan tegas.

"engg.. mianhae appa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tau" jawab Changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"5.000 won" jawab yunho asal, yah walau itu bukan gajinya yang sebenarnya.

-mianhae readerdeul, author gatau satuan uang Korea itu seberapa-

"eunggh.. kalau begitu appa, boleh aku meminjam uang sebanyak 2500 won?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho mulai kesal.

"untuk apa kau meminta uang hah? Aku kan sudah memberimu uang yang cukup untuk kau pakai membeli apa saja tiap harinya" kata Yunho dengan nada membentak.

"err... itu.. itu.." Changmin tidak bisa menjawab.

"kalau hanya untuk membeli mainan kau meminta uang, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang" kata Yunho dengan nada datar.

Bocah berumur 6 tahun itu pun kekamarnya dengan wajah sedih

2 jam...

Yunho termenung sambil menatap foto istrinya yang sudah tiada.

"kau tahu seberapa aku merindukanmu hmm?"

"boo... aku ingin bersama mu"

"bisakah kau kembali?"

Airmata yunho mengalir deras. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, semua beban dalam hidupnya seakan bertambah berpuluh puluh kali lipat saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Prakk!

Yunho membanting pigura yang beberapa detik lalu ada digenggamannya. Kemudian ia menunduk, meremas kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"bukan hanya aku yang merindukanmu boo, Changmin juga merindukanmu..." kata yunho dengan isakannya yang masih cukup kentara terdengar.

Ia menangis untuk beberapa waktu dan kemudian mengingat satu orang lagi yang penting dalam hidupnya, Jung Changmin.

Bocah yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia bentak itu, secara perlahan merasuk kedalam otaknya. Menyingkirkan segala permasalahan yang selama ini memenuhi memory otaknya.

Yunho menangis lagi. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan kelantai atas, kekamar Changmin.

Betapa ia ingin memeluk anak semata wayangnya saat ini.

Cklek

"Changmin-ah, sudah tidur?" tanya yunho.

"belum appa" Changmin keluar dari selimutnya dengan mata lebarnya yang sembab.

"kau menangis ya?" tanya Yunho.

"anni... aku tidak menangis. Aku kan selalu tersenyum untuk appa" kata Changmin kemudian tersenyum manis pada appanya itu.

Yunho merasa hatinya hangat. Senyuman anak ini mengingatkannya pada istrinya tercinta. Dan senyuman ini... sudah lama sekali tidak terlihat oleh Yunho. Perlahan Yunho beringsut mendekati Changmin dan memeluk anaknya itu.

Changmin diam saja, ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan hangat ayahnya. Dengan tangannya yang kecil itu ia berusaha memeluk punggung lebar Yunho.

Yunho melepas pelukannya kemudian merogoh dompet disaku belakang celananya.

"tadi kau bilang kau ingin meminjam uang appa sebanyak 2500 won?" tanya Yunho.

Kemudian ia menyerahkan 2500 won pada anaknya itu. Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo appa!" kata Changmin. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

Changmin berdiri kemudian membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sejumlah uang yang selama ini ia tabung. Sementara yunho hanya diam saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya.

"appa, aku sudah menabung sebanyak 3000 won selama ini" kata Changmin.

"lalu, untuk apa kau minta uang lebih pada appa? Apakah mainan yang kau inginkan memerlukan uang yang sangat banyak?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"karena appa memberiku uang sebanyak 2500 won, sehingga uangku kini 5500 won, itu sudah melebihi penghasilan appa kan?" tanya Changmin.

"ah.. jadi kau ingin melebihi uang yang appa dapat, hmm? Begitukah Jung Changmin?" tanya yunho, mengira ia sudah mengetahui tujuan anaknya.

Changmin menggeleng, ia berjalan dari laci meja belajarnya itu ke hadapannya appanya.

"uang ini tentu sudah cukup untuk menggantikan penghasilan appa, jadi appa tidak perlu takut tidak mendapatkan uang jika appa berada satu hari penuh dirumah bersamaku" kata Changmin dengan polosnya.

Deg.

"Jung Changmin..." Yunho memangku dan memeluk Changmin, kemudian menangis dipundak anak kesayangannya itu. Changmin tersenyum.

"jadi appa bisa bersamaku untuk satu hariiiiiii saja?" tanya Changmin.

"appa akan bersamamu berhari-hari adeul~ yaksokhae~" Yunho tersenyum dan memebelai pipi chubby Changmin.

-End


End file.
